


Summer Fun

by AWriterofNoConsequence



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWriterofNoConsequence/pseuds/AWriterofNoConsequence
Summary: It was supposed to just be a normal trip to Patch for Ruby to give a speech at her old school, but it ended up being from it for Jaune as they have to stay at her family's home in the woods. This had been the first time in their relationship that they visited, and after this one, will it be their last? Lancaster with an added flavor.





	Summer Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: Bud

Jaune tried to keep himself focused on two things, the wall in front of him, and the sensation of Ruby's hand squeezing his own.

The motion of the airship was getting to him, even more than he had thought it would; but he refused to give into the sickness, he was really tired of letting it rule his life so badly. But for all his animosity against the blight, he was still unable to completely overcome it.

Ruby smiled and squeezed tighter in support, letting him know that it was okay to give in if he needed to. She knew how difficult it was for him to deal with.

"I can feel it passing, really, I'll be fine," Jaune assured with a deep breath, trying his hardest not to show the discomfort he plainly felt.

Ruby gave a slight pout as she saw Jaune struggle to keep it all together. The sight made her want to stop the airship just to end her boyfriend's blight, but she knew she couldn't do that. So instead, she decided to pull him towards her and cup his cheek with her free hand, her other hand intertwining her fingers with his own. "Jaune, look at me," she said softly, her big silver orbs meeting his deep cobalt ones. "You got this, just focus on me, okay? Focus on me."

Jaune took another deep breath and tried to do what she told him to, gazing into her eyes and hoping that the beautiful silver irises of hers would do what they always did and calm him down.

"Good," Ruby said, "now keep that up. And if it gets too bad, you tell me, okay?"

He nodded slowly, leaning in to give her a light peck on the lips, which she returned without even thinking.

"Thanks, Rubes. You always know what to do," he replied.

"That's not true, I just try not to let people down." The young Huntress said as she smiled and pulled Jaune closer to her and setting his head gently onto her chest, cradling his head close to her heart. "I also don't like seeing you uncomfortable. We could've taken a ship if-"

Ruby was quieted by Jaune leaning up to kiss her lips with a smile adorning his face the entire time. "No, I'm fine anywhere you are, Ruby. And you have to be to Patch sooner rather than later, that seminar is tomorrow night."

Ruby bit her tongue, she knew he was right. Of course, she also felt like saying that he didn't have to come at all. But she was glad that he was there with her, she disliked long rides by herself no matter the form of transportation.

"Yeah, I know. Still doesn't mean I have to like you getting sick. You know I'd prefer that you avoid that altogether."

Jaune watched as her expression turned blank. She really disliked him feeling anything other than one hundred percent. It would have been heartwarming if it wasn't such an unnecessary source of worry for her.

"I know that you'll worry no matter what I say," Jaune said softly, "but you don't have to worry about this specific thing. Really. I've dealt with it for years, ever since I first rode in a car."

Ruby sighed and nodded her head, letting Jaune go to give her another kiss. Like always, the kiss made it impossible for her to feel anything but happiness, and for once she felt like she could put it out of her mind.

It wasn't often that Jaune got really bad, she could only recall three times where he had to be taken to the infirmary at Beacon because it seemed to stick with him even after he got off the airship, and the nausea, according to him, was so bad that the room was spinning so fast it was blurring.

"I know, I know. Just tell me if it gets bad, okay? I will personally bring this ship to a standstill until you feel better."

"Can do," Jaune laughed, nuzzling his head into the side of her neck, placing a kiss upon the sensitive spot.

Ruby couldn't help but moan lowly at the feeling of his lips against her skin. She was glad that they were away in the back. The majority of the people were near the front, however, some stragglers sat nearby that could have potentially heard if she had been louder.

"Jaune, is now really the best time to be kissing me there?" Ruby asked in a whisper. "Not that I'm really opposed to public displays of affection, but..."

She was silenced as he kissed her upon the neck again, his hand moving down to her thigh and rubbing gently along her leggings.

"No one will care. It's not like we're doing anything wrong. Besides, we're in the back. People make out back here all the time."

She had to admit, he had a point. Though, she never thought she'd be one of the people doing such a thing. She opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off.

"But what about-"

"I suddenly feel so much better," Jaune interrupted with a playful tone, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

Ruby gave in with a bite of her lip, stifling yet another moan as he softly bit down on her skin.

Wordlessly she gave into his advances, her hands clutching at his hoodie tightly. "Okay," she finally said after a few more moments, "but if anyone says anything, I'm totally blaming you." Jaune smirked, as if to say 'I'm okay with that,' and captured her lips in an even deeper kiss. She let out a gasp as his hand found its way deeper between her thighs.

It was a bold move, one that Ruby appreciated greatly.

However, appreciation gave way to incredulous hesitancy as his finger brushed up against her panties ever so slightly. Sirens rang out in her mind, and as she gasped out in pleasure she grasped his hoodie tightly.

Jaune smirked as Ruby couldn't quite process that he had made such an incredibly bold move in public.

Sure, making out was pretty bold, but she assumed his hand would stay firmly in the safe zone down there, not move into, what was for now at least, forbidden territory.

Ruby grabbed his arm lightly in shock, looking pleadingly into his eyes. Though, she wasn't quite sure what she was pleading for.

For him to stop? For him to continue?

The thought turned her on. Joining the mile high club wasn't something that was on her bucket list, but given the opportunity to throw it hastily on there and then cross it off with messy scribbles... it seemed suddenly too good to ignore.

Especially as she stared into his eyes. So intoxicatingly beautiful were they in that moment, and so utterly seductive to her that she felt her resolve weaken, and it was impossible to say no once it was completely shattered.

"Jaune, wh-what-" she tried her hardest to gasp out, but failed well short of the mark. He pushed his hand up just a bit more, and she lost her ability to even think clearly.

"It's okay, no one's looking. But if you want me to stop, I will," he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck once more.

Ruby rolled her hips forward slightly, feeling a heat start to radiate from within her. She didn't want him to stop. She didn't want him to stop at all.

"No," she whimpered out in a whisper, barely audible above the sound of the thrusters outside of the windows. "Please, keep going. But if I say stop, please stop. Okay?"

He gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek, and he pulled her closer, her head resting against his chest as he shifted in his seat, twisting to allow easier access to her lips.

His hand continued its ascent from between her legs, and he pushed into her panties harder, feeling the vague outline of her lower lips through the fabric.

Her arousal was already starting to show.

Before he decided to ramp up his pace and shift tactics, he felt it was important to give a quick glance around. While the flight to Patch from the Kingdom of Vale was a rather brief one, this was, thankfully for the young couple, an extremely late flight. Because of that, even though the ship had been evenly populated in many of the rows, Jaune and Ruby were fortunate enough have the three people who could see them lost in sleep.

With that placed in the backseat of his mind, he turned his eyes back to Ruby and his attention back to the task at hand. As he had been rubbing his fingers against her panties, a smile donning his face he felt them dampen, he switched up his slow back and forward motions by pushing the tips of his fingers against the sensitive bud he felt pushing back at him and rubbed in small circles.

Ruby's mouth slowly opened in a long but silent gasp as her hands grasped and clutched at Jaune's hoodie, tugging at it before she had to bite her lower lip to stifle the moans that fought to come out. She closed her eyes tightly and continued to push her hips up in her seat, grinding against Jaune's teasing fingers. As she felt Jaune shift closer towards her, she sprang her face to his and deeply kissed him, crashing their lips together as they'd been filled with heated excitement.

While Jaune tried to keep an upper hand on the situation, finding an odd sense of enjoyment in teasing his girlfriend in public, he felt his own inhibitions slipping away as he rubbed and teased and passionately kissed Ruby with lust creeping slowly up his spine. Her sweet smell filled his nostrils as she twisted onto her side to face him, allowing her to push against him even more, the fixed armrest between them being the only thing that kept a single piece of restraint

And even that was at risk of being ignored.

Indeed the uncomfortable piece of plastic separating them became increasingly agitating to deal with as their passion increased in fervor.

Ruby moved one of her hands away from his hoodie to try and raise it up, hoping it was one of those arm rests that are capable of folding up to allow couples to sit closer to one another.

One thing she didn't count on however, was that the seats they had gotten were among the cheapest seats available, and lacked the luxuries of first class.

She cursed silently as Jaune's magical fingers continued their teasing crusade against her moist underwear, and the bundle of nerves underneath.

She started to grind against his touch, trying to hold in grunts and gasps as her hand went back up to his hoodie.

"Oh god, Jaune, I'm gonna cum," she exclaimed softly, her eyes tightly shut. Jaune couldn't help but smile in the most smug way possible, realizing that it may have been the fastest he's ever brought her to orgasm in all their time being intimate.

He moved his fingers down slightly and pressed in, pushing her underwear slightly into her. She froze, feeling the familiar pressure building up to release. She bit her lip, and then a sneeze from a few seats away jolted her out of her pleasure.

Eyes flying open, she pushed Jaune away from her and the both of them shifted, trying to make it seem like nothing happened.

Breathing heavily, she looked around the cabin, noticing that one of the people who were previously sleeping was now wide awake.

Jaune cursed under his breath and took in a lungfull of air, closing his eyes and digging his hands into the armrests, before slowly letting it all out in a sigh and then turning his gaze over towards the elderly man who had literally sneezed himself awake and successfully cockblocked Jaune. The young Huntsman-in-training tried not to show his agitation in his expression, but the slight discomfort he'd felt in his pants as his bulge strained against the fabric really soured his mood when he realized that he didn't get to finish off his now super embarrassed girlfriend.

Next to him, Ruby had been silently taking in slow breaths as she struggled to control her racing heart and her hot body. It took all the years of training as a sniper just to keep herself from panting aloud.

"Well, that was unfortunate…" Jaune said as he slumped down in his seat and frowned then let out yet another sigh, his eyes staring off into the space in front of him. As he sat there and caught his breath, he eventually relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Are y-you okay?" Ruby asked quietly as she slumped even lower into her own seat than Jaune had in his own, her eyes slowly shifting from the elderly man, Jaune, and the hem of her skirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rubes… how about you?"

As time went on, Ruby found to her complete dismay that she hadn't calmed down at all, her arousal being far too intense and still very present as she squeezed her legs together.

"J-Jaune…"

At her call, he turned ever so slightly to face her. She looked like a mess, but in the best possible way. Her hair was slightly frazzled, even though she had tried her best to fix it, and her breathing was still erratic; not to mention her face, it was flushed in the most beautiful shade of red, clearly showing her embarrassment and arousal.

He needn't ask what it was that she wanted, he already knew. It was written all over her face, and in her eyes, and her body. She wanted him to continue, and desperately.

She reached out and pulled at his hoodie, almost begging him to go back to kissing her at the very least.

The heat between her thighs seemed to increase unbearably, and it wasn't long before she would be dripping with sweat. It was almost funny that that's exactly what she wanted, but she'd prefer it be for another reason.

Jaune bit the inside of his cheek, looking about and spying a restroom across the cabin. He grinned.

It wasn't exactly the most appropriate place to do such a thing in, but it was the only place they had away from the prying eyes of the other passengers.

He gripped her hand tightly, entwining their fingers together as he placed a not unwelcomed - but much too chaste for Ruby's liking - kiss on her cheek.

"I'm gonna get up and walk to the bathroom, as soon as I open the door, run."

She nodded quickly, enthusiastically.

With a sigh to calm his nerves, Jaune stood to his feet when he was certain his bulge wasn't as prominent as it had been minutes before. The prospect of what was to come when he arrived to that door was enough to keep him excited, much to his discomfort as he found himself glancing down to his own crotch every odd step just to be certain. Once he made it to the door, he knocked twice, waited, then opened it.

Even though she'd been his girlfriend for a few years now, Jaune was still surprised with just how fast Ruby had gotten into the restroom before he stepped in and closed the door behind himself.

"What took you so long?" Ruby teased in a more hushed tone as she sat on the sink counter.

"You try walking in public with a hard on and a sexy girlfriend basically begging for sex." Jaune complained as he locked the door then turned back to her.

"Hmmm, nope, I'll pass. I'm too busy enjoying having a boyfriend with a hard on and being a sexy girlfriend 'demanding' to have sex."

"Fine, fine..." Jaune chuckled a bit and allowed his eyes to drift over her attire as she sat patiently before him. From this angle, he could get a clear view up her creamy thighs and see a dark outline of what lied beyond under her skirt. The sight made him gulp and walk towards her, the bulge in his pants a clear indication that he liked what he was seeing. "Now, where were we?"

"Well, now that we have some privacy, we can go much further than where we were, don't you think?" she said with a teasing wink, grabbing his hands and pulling him close, flush against her with a giggle that was far from innocent. Jaune couldn't help his eyes widening at her legs wrapping around his waist, trapping him in place.

It wasn't the first time Ruby had done so, but it was so bold and so damn sexy that his mind nearly shut down every time she did it. With a grin, he moved to kiss her deeply, starting to grind into her as he did so. Ruby squealed in a cute manner that belied the intense feeling of joy she had at being able to continue after being so close to finishing before.

He moved his hands to her sides, sliding them down towards her waist, and down to her thighs, wrapped around him. She moaned into the kiss, her tongue dancing circles around his as if she saw it as a competition. In Jaune's opinion, if it were, she would win.

She pulled away from the kiss for a brief moment, saliva stringing between them, gasping as she felt his bulge rub roughly against her crotch, making her already wet underwear even more wet.

"D-Did you bring- AH, the condoms?" she asked, squeezing him with her legs, making sure he knew that if he stopped he was a dead man.

"They're in - guh - the luggage," he replied, clearly annoyed at his own decision not to carry any in his wallet.

"Do you th-think you can pull out in time?"

"Yeah, but - mmm - I'll pull out a bit early," he grunted as Ruby pushed herself closer to the edge of the counter, pressing her body against his as he'd been grinding his straining bulge against her with a bit more force since she all but latched herself to him, "you know, just to be safe."

Ruby thought about it for a few moments. Her body was burning with an intense desire, one that she desperately wanted to give in to, but her mind wasn't too far gone or too hazy to exile the mild worry of Jaune cumming inside of her. While this wasn't the first time they'd really wanted it and had no protection around, it was still a logical fear. But, she decided to trust in his endurance, knowing that he certainly wasn't lacking in that department, and she had to admit that he had much better self control than she did when it came to times like this.

The sensation of Jaune giving her firm butt a bit of a smack brought her out of her train of thought as she squeaked in a mixture of surprise and pleasure, feeling the warmth from his hand burning against her tender skin. She gripped his hoodie much tighter and whined, pressing against him as close as she possibility could and even going as far to grind her hips back against his, a shuddering whimper escaping her soft, wet lips as she could feel his pulsing cock rubbing against her sensitive bud through their mutual clothing.

"O-okay, okay! I don't care, I trust you." She cried quietly, barely keeping her voice down as her body shook and she felt herself panting in anticipation. Her inner thighs were now becoming slick with a thin sheen of sweat and her arousal. She absolutely needed it, she needed him, and she could tell that he needed it too. Ruby moved to kiss Jaune's lips deeply and with much more of her burning passion, her tongue sliding into his mouth and rubbing against his, savoring the taste of him and their saliva. Her breathing continued to hitch as she took in his tantalizing scent with each intake of air, not even caring if they'd been basically blowing hot air in each other's faces.

With a wet audible smack of their lips as the kiss broke, Ruby and Jaune took deep breaths, their eyes hazed and their inhibitions all but being turned to mute bystanders in the back of their minds. "I don't care, so long as you fuck me, Jaune. Please.. fuck me right now.."

It wasn't as if she even had to ask him at this point, but something about her desperation and the tone she used along with the words was so amazingly hot to Jaune that he undid his belt, and his pants so quickly Ruby swore she couldn't even see his hands.

She grabbed them both and all but tore them down, revealing his hardened cock. She bit her lip, grabbing it and jerking him off slightly as he attempted to pull down her leggings and pull aside her panties. She laughed half in frustration and half in amusement that after all this time he still had trouble doing so.

She took over for him to speed the process along, and just as she finished he gripped her hands, moving them out of the way and pushing into her. She gave a pleasured, satisfied cry, happy to finally feel him inside of her.

She was so wet already that there was no resistance. Jaune held in a grunt as he kissed her again, wanting nothing more than to be even closer, despite how impossible that was.

"F-Fuck," he whispered, pulling away, "you're so wet."

Ruby just held him there tightly, her legs having basically tightened their hold to near harmful levels if it weren't for his Aura. Her eyes were shut tightly, and her lips were quivering from just how good it felt. Just knowing that they were doing it in such an odd place as they were...

"J-Just... Start moving!" she begged, bucking her hips forward a bit as her grip on his waist loosened.

He wrapped his arms around her and started thrusting his hips, enjoying the small whimpers she gave as he kissed her neck.

Ruby wasn't certain if it was all the motion from the Airship or Jaune, who wasn't thrusting rough at all, but she found her head dreamily swaying a bit after each thrust, as the tension and stress slowly left her body. She didn't plan for this to happen, but she definitely planned on hitting the full ride. But, who said it had to be a smooth one?

Jaune gripped her hips a bit firmer as he drove his hips forward, filling his girlfriend with his shaft with an even pace. His mouth continued to travel along her sensitive skin, slowly kissing a trail down to her collarbone where he took a gentle bite, eliciting a gasp from Ruby. His eyes barely saw as she reached up to grip onto his hair and his back, pulling him closer to her neck. "O-ohhh, Jaune... keep going..." She said, biting her lip to stifle a moan as she began to push back against him with her hips as best she could and giving her the satisfaction of making him grunt.

With one more bite to her neck, Jaune thrusted into her tight walls a bit deeper, making Ruby tug on his hair as she whined in silence before going back to chewing on her lower lip. Her breathing was heavy, her eyes were watery from his cock being pushed in so deeply and against her sweet spots. She could feel her hair sticking to her forehead as she'd been working up a bit of a sweat. "Nngh... harder.."

The slightest sounds of their bodies slapping together began to fill their ears as Jaune complied by sending his hips forward with a bit more force, making the smaller girl bounce a bit from his efforts. He wanted to hear her moan much louder than before, even if he knew she shouldn't. A part of him was glad when she didn't and instead let out a long whimper, her body trembling. But another part of him still wanted to more as he lifted his left hand up and sliding up and under her shirt. Ruby shivered as she his fingers against her bare skin and nearly lost her composure when he found found his way to her breasts as Jaune gave one of them a gentle squeeze and drove his pulsing cock in and out of her.

Ruby was losing it, she could feel the pleasure building and her body boiled from her desires and sensations. She could feel the tip of his cock grind against her deepest depths and hitting her sensitive spots each thrust while her her breasts were being fondled and squeezed through her bra. The redheaded girl gasped and squirmed, being unable to vent out her pleasure through sounds as she tried her very best to cling to her surroundings, to remind herself where she was so she knew to show restraint rather than be washed away in the hot waves of euphoria that were currently bathing her. It was becoming increasingly cumbersome to latch onto the world outside of herself and Jaune as her eyes began to haze over and her eyelids became heavier. The young woman found herself giving strained pants, still barely clinging to her last shred of control. When a loud moan finally escaped her mouth, her eyes widened and she nearly shot up, pulling Jaune to a momentary halt.

As she panted and looked around the bathroom almost as if she expected someone to appear out of nowhere, Jaune simply chuckled a bit and kissed her nose, bringing her attention back to him.

"Looks like someone is enjoying themselves, haha." He teased, pulling her closer to him by the hips and consequently pushing his throbbing cock an inch or two further inside of her walls, causing Ruby to shiver and grip his waist a bit tighter. She blushed and hit his chest, feeling a small puddle of her own juices now under her on the sink counter top that he just unknowingly pulled her butt into.

The fact that they were locked in a bathroom doing all of his was more than enough to make her drenched, and the way Jaune teased her definitely wasn't helping.

"S-shut up.. it's not funny..." She lightly whispered as she looked up at him, her hands moving to his collar so she could pull him into a kiss, which he returned in earnest. Ruby took this chance to grind up against him, moving her hips against his as she let out long and low strings of moans and cries of pleasure that'd been muffled by the kiss. Her breathing hitched as he slid her shirt up, exposing more of her creamy skin, the light layers of sweat that lied beneath now giving her a glisten in the light. After a moments of bliss from kissing, feeling Jaune cock slowly moving in and out of her, and the shivering sensations of him exploring her bare skin, she broke the kiss and panted against his lips, licking them and smiling lightly when he groaned and bit his own lip gently. "Besides... I'm not the only enjoying this..."

Jaune couldn't agree more, if he were being honest with himself, he felt that he would've came a few times if he hadn't been keeping a firm control over himself. As much as he wanted to float with Ruby in a sea of passion with no worry for the world and give into the hot, pleasurable throes of lust, he knew someone had to steer the ship. Seeing as he had to keep himself from going too much harder, less they be heard, and pull out, he couldn't afford to slip up. "Yeah, but at least you're not doing any of the hard stuff."

"What's so hard abou-" Ruby quivered and clenched her teeth as Jaune began to thrust back into her with as much force and speed before their intermission, his left hand now sliding under her bra and directly cupping one of her breasts.

Jaune decided to up the ante by leaning in a bit closer and kiss against her ear, letting her hear each light grunt and groan he made, his right hand squeezing against her hip.

"Mmm, you're so tight and wet..." He began, whispering softly into her ear and between his own grunts. As he fucked his girlfriend into the counter, he wanted to make this a memory they both would look back on, him by getting to see her beg for it... and her for getting what she wanted. With a smirk against her ear she couldn't see, he reached over a few inches with his hand and pushed his thumb against her sensitive bud.

"OHH, J-JAUNE!" Ruby's body immediately tensed and her back arched as a jolt of pleasure shot through her body. She dared not risk fighting back her moans as he once again picked up speed, shoving in and out with more drive while fondling her and now rubbing against her clit. She instead took a mouthful of her own cloak, biting down harder on it than she would her lip and squeezed her eyes shot as she let out each and every moan she had to offer. Her breathing picked up and became ragged as she could only use her nose to gather air. She trembled and wrapped her arms and legs around his body, squeezing him closer with all his might and causing him to move his hand away from her breasts since he hadn't the room to work any longer. She could hear him groan and reach down to grip against her ass that now basically hung over the edge of the counter. This, combined with everything else that he'd been doing, was putting on the fast track to maybe the biggest orgasm of her life.

She was on fire, each and every part of her body was burning with ecstasy. Her hair clung to her face and her shirt stuck to her upper body and neck from the sweat. Her pussy was utterly flooded, allowing Jaune's cock to easily pick up speed with no friction and letting out wet slaps that finally begun to get loud enough that she could hear each one. Her eyes could barely stay open as her toes curled and she tingled all over.

"It's okay, go ahead and cum. You can let it all out, no one will hear." Jaune teased in a tone that Ruby didn't even care to wonder if he ever used in the past, "we'll only get caught and thrown off. But you don't care about that right now, do you? You just want to cum... don't you?" He continued through his own grunts at just how tight she was becoming, her walls trying to milk him for all his worth. He had to keep going, he couldn't remember that last time Ruby was like this, and he HAD to see it through, to see just how much she could take in and then just how much she would let out.

"I bet you don't even care about the speech. I can't wait to see you on stage, in front of your friends and family, with the only thought on your mind being this and just how hard you want to cum." Jaune began to thrust in as hard as he could in this position, driving his throbbing cock in as deep as possible with each rapid and loud thrust. The counter begins to creak louder as their wet slapping noises grew much louder and Jaune had no doubt someone could hear if they walked past the door. But, he couldn't care less right now as he panted into Ruby's ear, slowly licking it.

"Right..."

Ruby could hear Jaune's words of teasing over everything else, her own heavy and desperate breathing, the smacks of her ass as she was pushed back against the counter, and the plethora of whines, gasps, and screams of pleasure that her cloak muffled. Her mind was becoming clouded as she could only think about cumming, long forgetting about them being in public. She found her back arching even more and a familiar pressure building.

"Now."

Ruby's grip on Jaune became nigh crushing as she lost her inhibitions. Her already tight pussy clamping down onto Jaune's thrusting manhood, squeezing him as she literally screamed in absolute pleasure into her cloak, the cloth just barely being enough to hold it in as she finally came. Her mind all but shut down and searing white spots dotted her vision until they burned away everything in sight. She couldn't see anything but a sheet of white, her eyes rolling back and her hot juices squirting everywhere. She easily drenched the counter top and Jaune's thighs, staining the bottom of his hoodie and her own skirt.

Jaune squeezed her, slowing his thrusting so she could ride out her orgasm and for the added benefit of giving him time to try and hold it in as he nearly blew his load inside of her gripping pussy. He closed his eyes and did his best to level his breathing and control his hips, clinging to the fortitude and endurance he was known for that he just barely held down. By the time he had a full grasp of himself, he noticed that Ruby had finished cumming and was trembling in his arms as her grip on him slowly lost its strength before she just limply lied under him, her head lazily tilted back with the wet cloth slowly sliding out of her mouth, a mess of saliva connecting them. The Knight smiled to himself and placed a tender kiss against her exposed neck, receiving only a quiet whimper in return. She didn't move when Jaune did and could only breath, her chest rising and falling quickly before it too slowed.

After a few moments of her not responding, he stopped and looked back down at her. "Ruby?"

Still no response beyond her trembling and pants.

With great concern, he quickly pulled her off the sink and held her in his arms, lifting her head so he could get a glance at her face. He relaxed when she opened her eyes and blinked a few times in surprise, albeit slowly and to get the blurriness out of her vision. After that, she weakly smiled and shifted her deadweight towards him and placed her head against his shoulder. Ruby felt as though she'd been riding on a cloud as her hot, trembling body was held up by her boyfriend, who just, without a doubt, gave her arguably the biggest and best orgasm she ever had.

"You scared me, you know." Jaune huffed and pouted where she couldn't see as he cradled her in his arms, gently rubbing her back.

"S-... sorry... I... sorta passed out back there..." Ruby admitted, far too worn out to be embarrassed at the fact. Ironically enough, Jaune was still calming down from his concern to express pride at it. "So... is this a one time adventure or should I book flights more often?"

Ruby smirked, the look on his face telling her all she needed to know. She looked down between him, just noticing that he had pulled out of her. He sat her back down on the counter, and as soon as she fully regained her bearings she pulled him back into a kiss, letting him know that she wasn't done until he finished as well.

"Since you obviously can't finish inside… use my thighs," she said. Jaune cocked his head to the side, as if confused by her statement. She giggled, giving him another kiss, this time on his nose. "You're cute. My thighs, they're slick enough now, you might as well use them to get off." She booped his nose for added measure, raising her legs up slowly, showing off her flexibility by resting her ankles against his shoulders. He suddenly seemed to get the idea as he looked between them and got in position.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Jaune asked, leaning back to her so he could place a kiss on her nose. She rolled her eyes, though a faint blush was visible. However, it was more than likely from the position they were in, and the fact that her body was still covered in sweat and filled to the brim with heated excitement.

"Every single morning since we've been together, and every single night before bed. And sometimes a few hundred other times in between, but you know, who's counting?" Ruby affirmed teasingly, holding back a slight moan as Jaune started moving.

However, what she managed to hold back, he couldn't. It felt more intense than he thought it would, especially with her squeezing her thighs together tantalizingly.

Her juices made it so easy, and amplified the feeling by hundreds it felt like. Jaune could hardly hold himself together as he picked up an unsteady pace, the dying flames of his arousal being reignited. He would've thought the position Ruby was in, though extremely hot, would be uncomfortable for her. But she looked fine, focusing intently on his face.

There was just something about the look of pleasure and the lust in his eyes, it almost singlehandedly made her ready for another round. She would be lying if she said she didn't want him to fuck her until she passed out again. She knew she needed to hold herself back, but fuck it was hard. She had never been so horny before, never been so ready to go for hours.

They would be landing in a few hours, but any longer in the bathroom and they would draw suspicion.

And that was assuming they hadn't already.

It was a blessing that Jaune looked ready to cum, because she knew that in this situation he was definitely of a sounder mind than she herself was.

"Fuck, Ruby! I'm cumming," Jaune whispered loudly, his pace increasing to overwhelming levels. She gasped sharply as she felt his cock rub against her pussy, her folds so sensitive at this point that she also felt ready to cum again. It didn't help that he was moving so fast. Her thighs squeezed him harder, applying more force around his cock, pushing it against her even more and offering just the last push of pleasure she needed. While not nearly as intense as her previous orgasm, Ruby's breathing still hitched and her still sore muscles clung to Jaune as tightly as they could while she bit down onto her lip. With a deep groan that radiated through her throat as tingling shocks of pleasure surged through her body, she began to cum once more.

Ruby shuddered as pleasure wrecked her body again, though this time to a lesser degree. Her exhausted body still trembled as her vision blurred once more, her teeth sinking into her lip being the only thing to stop her from moaning for all to hear. Once she had finished, she opened her mouth to suck in more air as she panted, her eyes distant and her body burning. With her thoughts returning to her, she bit her lip before moving away from Jaune quickly, but keeping her legs spread. She raised her skirt, offering him a full view.

"Cum on my pussy," she demanded, her voice quivering and full of depravity. She would later wonder exactly where the dirty thought came from, but in the moment it was too good to pass up.

Jaune immediately got to work, rubbing his shaft up and down as fast as he possibly could. His free hand reached up and stroked at her messy locks of hair, his breathing frantic as each one sent a pulse through his body matching that of the pleasure that pumped through him. With a strained grunt, Jaune came, shooting his thick load of cum all over Ruby's creamy and soaked thighs, her sopping wet pussy, and the damp inside of her skirt.

Almost instantly he crashed, falling back onto the door with a relieved sigh, his eyes closed as he momentarily enjoyed the afterglow. Ruby allowed herself to do the same, leaning back onto the mirror above the sink, enjoying the sensation of the cool surface against her absolutely burning skin.

Breathing heavily, Ruby's eyes fluttered open. She lifted her shaking hand up to stroke at Jaune's cheek affectionately. "That was incredible," she said softly, unable to manage anything above a whisper. Which was probably a good thing. "I don't think I've ever came that hard before, and that's saying something, being with you."

Jaune gave a somewhat prideful smile, leaning in to kiss her on the lips and rest his forehead against hers. "I try. I just like to see you happy and satisfied," he replied, looking into her eyes as he away pulled from her and pulled his pants back up, redoing his button and zipping them up before tightening his belt. She gave one last sigh of pleasure as she shivered. "We should probably get back to our seats. You know, before anyone gets suspicious."

Ruby giggled, shakily righting herself and pulling her panties back over her now messy, thoroughly used pussy. Clean up wasn't even on her mind, and really, who could blame her? "Yeah, I'll go first." She got to her feet and nearly fell to the floor before Jaune caught her. "Oops," she laughed. "Y-you really… gave it to me good, didn't ya?"

Jaune gave an awkward cough in reply, looking into the wall as if it would tell him what he should say to such a question. "Well, you know… I was really pent up."

Ruby managed to stand up straight and booped him on the nose. "I'm glad I can help you get release, then." She unlocked the door and opened it up slightly, peeking out to see that all was as they had left it. Most everyone was asleep and not paying attention in the slightest. "It's best you give it a few minutes, just in case. I'll be waiting," she said with a wink, disappearing in a flurry of roses that disappeared seconds after she sat down.

Jaune blinked, taking a deep breath and biting his lip as he resigned himself to doing nothing but thinking about what the hell just happened for a few minutes. It was going to be a long flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Two hands were involved in this; my own, and that of another. This is one of the two stories we have committed ourselves to crafting, and likely the favorite of the two.
> 
> We humbly hope that you have enjoyed it, more will be to come, though the frequency of said updates may be in question.


End file.
